All I Want For Christmas Is You
by GraveDancer
Summary: A MerDer Christmas fic by me. Because the inspiration struck, and Shonda didn't give us Christmas so I made my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story was created from boredom in my Accounting Information Systems class. So yeah, obviously I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Because if I did, I wouldn't have been sitting in that oh so boring class. So this story would never have been written.**

**First, don't worry, So Far Away is being updated later tonight, quite possibly with two chapters. However, today I was in a Christmasy mood. And bored in class. And wanted to write one fanfic that was pure fluff. And I'm a little bitter that we didn't get a Grey's Anatomy Christmas, because I think we all want to see Derek spend Christmas with the person he loves. So yeah, I wrote this. In my notebook during class. It's not a one shot exactly, it's probably going to be two parts. First part is Meredith and the beginning of the day. Second part will be Derek and the end of the day.**

**As for when this takes place . . .it's Mer and Der's first Christmas together. So if the show right now is July, it would be the December after that. I left all the ships as are, Mer/Der, Burktina, Lexzie, Callie/George and Maddison. And although everyone is there, it's Mer/Der. But you knew that.**

**Enjoy.**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Christmas.

Growing up Christmas had meant waking up to find a tree surrounded by gifts, and a scribbled note about an emergency surgery beside an empty coffee mug. Christmas had meant opening the gifts by myself and eating meals alone. Christmas had meant another lonely day in my rather lonely life. It had never been something to look forward to. Christmas, if anything had meant, a worse day than usual. Christmas had meant that I was alone, on the one day that no one ever wanted to be alone.

Now Christmas meant the ruffled man standing in front of my bed, two full coffeemugs in his hands, and a Santa inexplicably on his shirt.

"Why is Santa on your shirt?" I grumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head.

I heard him place the two mugs on my bedside table and felt the bed shift as he sat down beside me. "It's Christmas, Mer." he reasoned with me, as he pulled the blankets down from above my head. The tone of his voice and the look on his face were more that of a little boy than the famous neurosurgeon he was.

"Oh you're one of them," I said, grimacing at him.

"One of who?" he asked, looking adorably confused.

"One of those happy Christmas people," I said, trying to roll over but he wouldn't let me.

"I am. And you will be too once you get a real Christmas," he said, smiling at me. In that moment I started regretting telling him about my pathetic childhood Christmases. But he had given me those eyes. I had to find out a way to stay strong against those eyes or else he'd get away with everything forever. And that could not happen.

"Can't my real Christmas start later?" I whined.

"No. Burke and Cristina are on their way over and Izzie wants us all downstairs opening gifts as soon as they get here," I pouted at him. "I brought you coffee," he added, reaching over to grab one of the mugs.

I squirmed up to a sitting position and took the mug out of his hands, as he grabbed his own. "Can't we spend the day in bed?" I asked him, giving him my cutest pout.

"No, Mer. A real Christmas doesn't involve staying in bed all day," he laughed.

"But it would be a happy Christmas," I argued with a sly smile.

"Which we will partake in later tonight," he said giving me a quick kiss. "You're not going to be this difficult next Christmas, are you?"

"Next Christmas?" I asked, sipping on my coffee that he had had made just the way I liked.

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd take you home next year for Christmas," he said simply, as if he was telling me the weather.

I choked on my coffee. "Home?" I croaked, after I had stopped coffee.

He was laughing at me. And looking far too smug while doing it. I hated him, I hated my boyfriend. He was having far too much fun with freaking me out. Stupid boyfriend.

"Home. You have to meet the rest of my family eventually," he tried to reason with me.

"I was thinking the wedding would be a good time," I said.

"Before we get married," Derek said smiling. I loved the way that Derek smiled when I mentioned us getting married. It was never something that we talked about often, never something we spent time even thinking about. But every now and then one and us mentioned it in passing, and Derek always lit up. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the doorbell interrupted him. "Time to go."

"I don't want to go," I pouted. Poutting was seemingly my thing today.

Derek didn't respond, just smiled at me and reached down to take the now empty coffee mug out of her hands. Laughingly, he bent over and pulled me out of bed, only letting my feet touch the ground for only a second before he swooped me into his arms, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I wanted to protest. I wanted to stop him. I really did. But I was laughing to hard.

As we left the room my eyes caught my empty coffee mug sitting on the bedside table, reminding me in an instant of all those horrible Christmases from my childhood. And then my eyes focus on Derek's matching mug beside mine, and I let myself enjoy the feeling of his arm around my waist. Now Christmas meant being dragged downstairs by my over eager boyfriend to go open gifts with my dysfunctional intern family. Now Christmas meant laughing as my friends greeted Derek and my ass. Now Christmas meant being gently place on the couch, amongst all my friends as the over eager boyfriend crawled under the tree to play Santa. I could get used to this real Christmas stuff.

"Meredith, McDreamy has Santa on his shirt," Cristina said, sounding less than impressed.

"He's on of those people," I answered with a laugh, not really caring anymore that Derek was a big dork when it came to Christmas.

I looked over at him, only to find him rifling through the presents, with a huge smile on his face.

Definite dork.

"You might as well start, Derek," Izzie said from her spot in Derek's arms.

And soon Christmas began to mean a living room full of wrapping paper and smiling people. Now Christmas meant being surrounded by my friends as they opened the gifts that Derek and I had picked out for them. Now Christmas meant watching my adorable boyfriend take a pause between each gift, so he could watch the person as they opened the gift. Now Christmas meant a pile of gifts that meant more to me than anything my mother had ever given me. Now Christmas meant Derek handing me a tiny wrapped box, with his eyes shinning happily.

"Oh god, Derek, it's gorgeous," I said, attempting to blink away tears as I gently lifted the diamond circle pendant from the jewlery box.

"Turn it around," he said, in a shaky voice.

And there on the back, written just where the chain attached to the pendant, was enscribed the word Always.

I looked up at him, and met his tear filled eyes with my own. I silently mouthed I love you, and he mouthed it back. And I just looked. At my boyfriend. At my McDreamy. At the man that had changed my life without ever really trying. He was my everything. I looked at him, and just sitting there I could feel myself falling even more in love with him. I just looked.

He looked back.

We got lost in our own little world.

And were rudely dragged out of by Cristina's rude comment about getting a room before she McVomits.

With that everyone was on the move. Burke and Izzie headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast, George started cleaning, and Derek crawled toward me to put the necklace around my neck. It probaby looked ridiculous with my old Dartmouth shirt, but I didn't care. Neither did he. He sat down beside me, and I crawled over to sit on his lap, loving the feel of his arms as they wrapped around me.

"You're on of us now, aren't you?" he whispered in my ear.

"One of who?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"One of us happy Christmas people," he responded. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his smile spread across his face.

"Shut up," was all I said in response as I settled into his arms to listen to the conversation swirling aroud me, a content smile on my face, and Derek's heart beating gently against my back.

Maybe I loved this Christmas stuff afterall.

**Yay! Christmas fluff!!!**

**Don't even ask where that came from, I really don't know. But as far as I'm concerned Meredith has never had a real Christmas. At least not since she was 5 and that doesn't really count as she wouldn't remember it. And Derek is all about spending Christmas with people he loves. So he gives Meredith the Christmas she deserves. And it's all happy and fluffy. Oh and the necklace Derek gave her is what I asked my boyfriend for, lol. **

**I don't know when the next part will be up. Probably tomorrow night, or Friday. Sunday at the latest. **

**Read. Love. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Grey's Anatomy. It's like...my wildest dream. To own Grey's Anatomy. Real life...I'm a college student, who works at a jewlery store and is currently watching Elf. Which is making me feel all Christmasy.**

**Hence this update. Because I'm feeling Christmasy so I figured now is a great time to work on my Christmas fanfic. Seemingly makes sense. Because it's all Christmasy and stuff. So here is my last part of my Christmas fic. It's Derek's side of the day...the end of the day. It's going to be all cute and fluffy. Because we all love the cute and fluffy Mer/Der Christmas stuff. I hope you will all enjoy this.**

**Enjoy!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Snow.

It had snowed.

In a completely wierd unexpected un-Seattle like day, the city had been hit by a snow storm.

On Christmas day.

It hadn't even been called for, just kind of hit. Sometime after the wrapping paper had been thrown away and before the breakfast dishes had all been washed the first flakes started to fall. We hadn't even noticed it at first, too caught up in our gifts to really take time to look out the window. It had been Meredith who first pointed it out, tugging on my sleeve and pointing out the window, a smile spread across her face. The snow hadn't stopped for the rest of the day. It still hadn't stopped.

When I had planned the perfect Christmas for my Meredith, I hadn't quite planned on snow.

Now we walked down the street, slippinng on the snow, our hands, wrapped together, holding eachother up. When I was younger Christmas had meant a day of a full house, with lots of arguing and noise and happiness. Now Christmas meant talking quiet walks along with Meredith in a strangely snow covered world.

"I can't believe it snowed," Meredith said to me, laughter in her voice.

"This is a real Christmas," I responded.

"It feels like Boston, when I was little...before life got messy," Meredith said in a quiet voice.

"Life isn't messy anymore," I reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"No, no it's not," she said smiling up at me.

She looked so happy, so beautiful.

I pulled her towards me, and her feet gently gave making it all that easier to pull her up against my chest. Smiling down at her for a second, I quickly leaned forward, capturing her cold lips against my own, feeling her heart thud against mine through our warm jackets. She moaned in pleasure as my hands found her ass, pulling her even closer, and I took the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues clashed as the snow fell gently around us.

Okay, walk. Bad idea.

Home. Good idea.

But before I had a chance to move she was out my arms, running towards the park across the street from us, giggling all the way.

This was not the Meredith I had fallen in love. The Meredith I had fallen in love with was dark and twisty most days, dull and lifeless on the best. She wasn't a girl that ran across streets giggling. I had seen her happy, but never this happy. It felt good to know that I had something to do with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, watching as she tilt her head back towards the sky and flung her arms out to the side.

"Catching snowflakes," she explained as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"So I can see," I said, laughing gently at her.

And then she started spinning, like a little girl, looking up at the sky, her tongue thrust out catching snowflakes. She looked amazing.

When I became an adult Christmas had meant perfectly manicured time spent with Addison and Mark, and seeing my family the day after. Now Christmas meant watching the love of my life spin around in circles in the middle of a snow filled field.

"Come join me," she said laughing.

And I did. Me. Derek Shepherd. One of the top neurosurgeons in the country. Threw my head back and reached my tongue out, to catch snow flags like a five year old. I didn't care how stupid we looked. I didn't care how foolish we were being. She was happy. I was happy. That's all I wanted, all I needed.

Now Christmas meant spinning around myself, catching snow flakes on my tongue.

Until a snowball struck me square in the back.

I stopped spinning to find my girlfriend, laughing loudly and another snowball resting in one of her tiny hands.

"What are you, 5?" I asked her, in my best whiny voice.

"Oh, you too old to fight back?" she said, laughing and launching the other snowball my way. This time I had the chance to duck under it, grabbing a snowball of my own.

"You want to start this?" I asked, gesturing the snowball in my hand. She didn't respond, just bent over to grab another snow ball. She had given me the perfect opportunity, and launched the ball her way. It landed squarely on her hip. All the days spent outside with Mark were definitely going to pay off.

She laughed again. Today she had laughed more than I had ever heard before.

Christmas used to be winding down by now, us all gathered around, examining our gifts, loving everything we had gotten, while my mom was busy in the kitchen cooking the dinner. Now Christmas meant falling in love all over again with my Meredith, as she ran and giggled through the snow.

A snowball whizzed past my head and the game was on. Snowballs flew through the park, hers mainly missing me and mine mainly hitting her. I had forgotten how much fun this could be. Meredith was making me feel like a kid again. I bent over to pick up another snowball when a small object jumped against me, knocking me into the snow. Normally, Meredith would have been nothing, but unexpectedly, she knocked me on my butt.

I laughed gently, thinking of how much that sounded like our relationship. Unexpectedly she had knocked me on my butt.

"Why are you laughing, Derek Shepherd?" she asked, as she straddled me, pinning my back against the ground.

"At you, Meredith Grey," I said, trying to stifle back my laughter, but loving the pout spread across her lips.

"Why?" she said, sounding like the little kid she had been acting like.

"I'm just wondering where my dark and twisty girlfriend is," I said honestly.

She just shrugged. "It's Christmas, it's really Christmas."

"I like this Meredith," I said matching her smile. And then I pushed her over, and rolled on top, effectively changing our positions but with her legs wrapped around me.

"I don't think I've ever had a Christmas like this. Even when my dad was still around it just...it wasn't like this. My has never been like this," Meredith said, her eyes looking sad but ever so strong.

"Get used to it," I said giving her my best smile. I hated when she thought her her past before me, I hated the sadness it always brought her. I hated that there was nothing I could do to go back in time and fix things and make them right for her, so she'd never have a second of sadness in her eyes. I hated her parents for not giving her the perfect childhood she deserved. "Our children will only have this kind of Christmas."

She smiled at that, the sadness that had been there seconds before evaporating from her eyes. "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, Meredith," I said.

"We should get home, laying down in snow can't be healthy," she concluded, moving to push me off her.

"I don't know, Mer. Sex in the snow would be new for us," I said smirking.

"There will be no sex. Not in snow. And not on Christmas," she said, trying to look stern.

"No sex on Christmas?" Usually I understood Meredith better than I understood myself, she was my Meredith. This no sex on Christmas thing had me stumped.

"This is my Christmas Derek. Mine. For me and my odd family. And for us. It is not sex time. It is family time," Meredith exclaimed.

"Family time? Since when has family trumped sex?" I liked bright and shiney Meredith, I did. But if bright and shiney Meredith put off sex for family time, than well I might have to reconsider. Meredith always chose sex. Since the night we met Meredith chose sex. And now family?

"Since we started talking about having our own," she said pouting.

"So no sex?"

"No sex. No sex on Christmas," she said trying hard to look stubborn. I gave her our look, our look always won. "No sex till we go to bed," she said changing her mind. So I kept looking. "Fine, no sex till at least after supper. So stop giving me that McDreamy look, I'm not that flexible."

"We'll see how flexible you are after supper," I said laughing.

"Derek!"

I just smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Mer."

"Merry Christmas, Der. Let's get home, Izzie's probably wanting some help by now."

With that I helped her up, grabbing her hand and we headed towards home.

Christmas used to be a perfectly manicured day, with a perfect schedule and all planned out, and full of traditions. Christmas now meant carrying my girlfriend out of bed, opening gifts with a bunch of interns, a snowball fight and a huge dinner with coworkers. Things sure had changed. She squeezed my hand, almost as if she sensed my thoughts, and I turned to look at her. She had a smile spread across her face, her cheeks red from the cold, she looked beautiful and I found myself falling in love all over again.

I could get used to this.

**Sigh. I love Mer/Der Christmas fluff. Really, I know this chapter took a while to get up, but it's just because I had major writer's block on it. But here it is. And I know it rarely snows in Seattle, but I'm Canadian. To me Christmas equals snow. I didn't know how to write Christmas without snow. So there was snow. And in funny news, this year in Canada (at least my part of Canada) there is no snow. So Meredith and Derek got my snow. As for the walk and the snowball fight...that was my Christmas last year with my boyfriend. So I did it for Mer/Der. **

**And finally...Merry Christmas to all my loyal fans!! Merry Christmas! I hope you get everything that you ask for and have a wonderful day doing whatever it is you do. Christmas is by far my favourite day of the year (although premiere day is up there) so needless to say, I'm excited. Hahaha. I love my Christmas...Derek is this fic is me on Christmas. Or maybe I'm more like Izzie. Either way, I love Christmas. A lot. So I hope you all have a really good one. Merry Christmas again.**

**Of course, you'll hear from me before Christmas, but it just seemed appropriate to wish everyone a Merry Christmas at the end of my Christmas fic.**

**Read. Love. Review.**


End file.
